


Check Mate

by Atman



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atman/pseuds/Atman
Summary: Heavy and Medic had been friends since they joined Red, bonding over chess amongst other things. But an unexpected utterance makes them question what else they have in common.
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Check Mate

Medic froze, his mind going blank with the realization of what he’s just said. He couldn’t think of an appropriate reaction. Heavy was looking pensively at him, it was obvious that he was caught. Waiting for Heavy’s response, Medic’s mind started replaying the situation in his head right until the moment of his massive fuck up. It had been a normal evening, after dinner the two had adjourned to Medic’s private quarters to play a game of chess, as was their custom on nights like this. They were loose, and enjoying each other company. Medic decided to regale Heavy with a tale of his fron when he lived in Czechoslovakia. He and his lover at the time ,Philip, had lived in a small apartment in Prague and Philip had nearly burned down the apartment one day trying to make him breakfast. Throughout the story Medic had been able to obscure the pronouns of his then partner and didn’t mention his name… til he became too loose lipped and actually said Phillip’s damn name out loud. There was no to deny it, he can feel the blush in his cheeks, he sees how the conversation came to a stand still. This could go really badly for him.  
Heavy starts to speak slowly and softly, his voice not much louder than a whisper. He starts “When I was studying for my doctorate, I also shared an apartment with my lover. His name was Ivan. The night after I earned my doctorate, we were raided and they did not believe that we were just roommates. We were both sent to opposite ends of the Siberian tundra. I never knew what happened to him. I can hope, but he was a delicate and sensitive man, I doubt he would have survived the harsh life of the gulag.” Heavy stops speaking and looks down at the chessboard. Medic couldn’t believe the amount of trust that had been placed in him by Heavy’s confession. Medic reaches across the board and grabs Heavy’s hand. And Heavy makes no move to retract it. Medic looks Heavy in the eyes and says “I’m so sorry my friend, no one should have to go through that. I hope Ivan is at peace.” Medic then withdraws his hand. After a moment of silent reflection Medic remembers that it was his turn and used one of his rooks to jump Heavy’s pawn.  
That seemed to break Heavy out of his trance and he played his next move. They played out the rest of game in relative silence, no where near the exuberance of the game before the “incident”. Medic was able to wrestle the game from heavy and came out victorious. He extends a gracious hand to heavy and says “Good game my friend”. Heavy shakes the proffered hand and begins to stand up. “Yes good game, Doktor. Good Night.” He ambles out of the door at a leisurely pace. Once Heavy has left the room, Medic goes and locks the door. 

Once the door was locked Medic walked back to his room behind the infirmary. Once that door was firmly shut as well, he quietly began changing and putting on his pyjama pants. He took a moment to look at himself in the mirror, not judging just noticing. He had been able to keep active with this job compared to the previous posts he had occupied. He had a decent amount of muscle from running around the field all day with the medigun. While the medigun healed all fresh wounds and injuries, old scars from years past still littered his skin. While he had many scars accidental and otherwise, tonight the twin scars under his pecs are what drew his attention.  
They made him feel young and youthful again, a reminder of when he had just moved out from the stifling small town he grew up in and moved to Berlin to pursue his education in medicine. He was so young and idealistic then, the world was so full of possibility. There was the freedom of living away from his family and living authentically. In doing so he met many like minded people. The scene was bustling with queer people from all walks of life. He had met many interesting people in his years there. Reminiscing over those old times had put him in a good mood, but then his thoughts reached their natural conclusion. All the good that community had done in understanding transsexual psychology and biology came to a crashing halt when Hitler came to power; so much knowledge was set alight with nationalistic fervor as much as it was with kerosene. He was able to leave the country, getting a student visa in the United States before it became impossible to leave, especially for someone like him. Many of his friends were unable to escape the country. While he never heard from them again, there was no ambiguity as to their fates.  
These final melancholic thoughts pulled him from his reverie. One of the blessings of being the team’s medic was that the infirmary had an attached bathroom. It was probably intended to be used by the patients, but Medic had converted to his personal bathroom not soon after he arrived. He brushed his teeth and soon got under the covers. He tried valiantly to fall asleep, but the events of evening kept plaguing his mind. He had not expected the night to go that way at all, both he and Heavy admitting to secrets that could have devastating consequences. But their secret was the kind of secret that would only have any actual consequences in the real world. Red must have known why Heavy was sent to the gulags and they must have also known how Medic’s records only date back to when he was 22 years old. Medic had made sure that any record of him before that age was erased from existence.  
But also in finding this information about each other Medic felt a new sort of kinship with Heavy. To know that there was another gay man on base was a relief. It can be lonely knowing that you’re the only one, especially on a long assignment in the middle of goddamn nowhere. But this also made him reevaluate some of the previous thoughts he had had about other members of his team. He had had… thoughts about other men on the team. He was afterall a gay man stuck in close quarters with 8 or 7 (no one's seen pyro without their suit so who knows…) other men. They often had attractive qualities such as demo man’s natural charisma and scottish brogue. Sniper had those never ending legs that gave him a height that Medic could definitely appreciate. Of course he never acted on anything, not knowing how the other felt. But always appreciated Heavy in a way he didn’t appreciate the others. Without a doubt Heavy was a man who could be physically appreciated. He had broad shoulders and massive muscles from carrying Sasha on the battlefield all day. He was even more impressive unarmed, killing a man effortlessly with his bare hands. And when Medic ubers him, Heavy lets out a roar that sends a shiver down Medic’s spine. But it’s not just Heavy’s prowess on the battlefield that he finds attractive; it is the quiet moments off the field. Heavy’s English may be lacking compared to other members of the team, but that doesn’t mean that he is lacking in intelligence. When off the clock, Heavy is a gentle giant. He is often reading, or playing chess with Medic. He is soft spoken, and it is easy for Medic to see the gears turning in his head. Many a time he wishes he could speak Russian so that he could better understand what Heavy was thinking. If he spoke Russian, he could see that hard earned PhD in Russian literature in action. Sure, Medic had had these thoughts before but he never allowed himself to dwell on them too long. It seemed somehow dirty to think of a man like that who would never show any interest in him beyond pure friendship. Medic had to remind himself that just because Heavy is interested in men doesn't mean that he is interested in Medic. Again, he doesn’t allow himself to linger too long on this. The onus is on tomorrow to show him how their relationship has changed if it all. 

The day started like any other. The blaring alarm goes off at 7 a.m as usual. Medic got up and got dressed, looking sharp as ever. He heads to the dining hall, Where everyone is fixing themselves breakfast. He spies Heavy already at the table with a bowl of instant kasha. Not as filling as the real thing mind you, but when you’re craving a taste of home… “Geuten Morgan Heavy” Medic greets cheerily as he passes Heavy. Heavy looks up from his breakfast and greets Medic with heartily “Dobre Dien Doctor”. Medic waves and heads into the kitchen. He gets a bowl out of the cabinet and pours himself a bowl of musli. After pouring in some milk, he grabs a spoon and goes to set next to Heavy at the table. Heavy had recently acquired a new book from the latest supply shipment and was excited to share the news with Medic.  
Afterwards, they parted ways to get ready for the battle. Medic put on his lab coat and gloves and started tinkering with his medi gun apparatus. He had already cleaned it the night before as usual, so all he had to do was change a few of the settings. A man of science always changes his methods as new information comes along. He checks the clock and sees that it is only 30 minutes before the battle begins. Medic gives everything a one last look over and straps the apparatus onto his back. He then tucks his vitasaw and blutsauger into the sides of the pack within arms reach. Confirming that everything is in place he heads out to meet the others at the spawn point.  
When he got there, Medic realized he was the last one there. Soldier and Demoman were having a laugh about something probably stupid. Scout blabbering on about nothing to Sniper who was sharpening his knife. Spy was smoking his last cigarette before the match. Heavy it seems had just arrived too because he was sitting on the bench running his hands over Sasha looking around aimlessly. Medic unwittingly stares at him for a few seconds before Heavy notices him. When Heavy looks up and sees Medic, Heavy gives Medic a genuine smile. Noticing that Medic was here, soldier begins his pregame spiel about tactics. Sometimes he has something useful to say but usually it’s absolute nonsense. Once Soldier was done wasting breath, Medic starts building his ubercharge on Heavy, so they can have an uber right out of the gate. They discuss tactics for the match, as they are usually together on the field. The administrator announces that there are only ten seconds before the match starts and everyone stops what they’re doing, preparing themselves for the battle to come. 

The battle was exhilarating. Red team easily pushed the cart through blue’s defenses and the battle was over in record time. Just as the cart was pushed to the final point medic’s uber ran out. Heavy turned around with a glint in his eyes and a mischievous smile. He bent down and cupped Medic’s face in his hands and gave him a passionate kiss. He was too surprised to kiss back or doing anything besides stand there. Heavy suddenly realised what he was doing and removed his hands and ran back towards the base. Medic was stunned, the kiss was unexpected yet not unwelcome. Medic’s hand unconsciously ghosted over his lips. “With the way you two are acting I would have guessed that that was your first kiss” Demo said doubling over with laughter. “It was you idiot!” Medic snapped back.  
He had to go speak to heavy and clear up everything. He had to make things right and let heavy know that his feelings were reciprocated. Heavy must have gone back to his room on base. Medic considered running back to base to catch up with him as soon as possible but decided that heavy probably needed time to compose himself and decided to walk briskly instead. 

Medic stood and Heavy’s door taking a moment to compose himself before he knocked. Medic steadied his breath and knocked gently at the door. “Heavy it is me.” Medic heard some shuffling in the room and heard the door unlock. Heavy slowly opened the door and gestured for Medic to come inside. Heavy looked despondent and filled with guilt. Heavy sat on his bed and Medic sat in the arm chair to the right of the bed. Heavy was the one to speak first. “I’m sorry doctor, I got carried away with the thrill of victory. Just because you are like me doesn’t mean that you care for me in that way.” Heavy mumbled to a particularly interesting spot on the floor. Medic stood up from the bed and grabbed heavy’s hand and Heavy looked up at him. “But I do care for you that way”. This time Medic cupped heavy’s head in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to heavy’s lips. Heavy kissed back and soon it turned into something a little bit more passionate. Medic reluctantly pulled himself away. “What is wrong doctor?” Heavy asked in a concerned manner, confusion and care written on his face. “Nothing is wrong, I just… If we are to be together I can’t stand the thought of you seeing someone else as well, Heavy.” Medic looked pensive. Heavy smilled, “If I have you why would I ever want anyone else?” Medic’s face brightened. “Heavy, call me by my name, Ludwig.” Medic said still holding Heavy’s hand, Heavy grabbed Medic’s other hand “Call me Mikhail, Ludwig”. Heavy leaned in for another kiss, but Medic gently pushed him back. “As much as I care for you, you and I must shower before I kiss you again.” Heavy leaned back and chuckled. Medic leaned in a kissed him on the cheek and winked at him on his way out the door. 

Medic adjourned to his quarters intending to take a shower. He wanted very much to kiss Mikhail again and he was a man of his word. Medic got in the shower turning on the hot water and enjoying the nearly scalding water washing off the grime of the day's battle. He began to think of Mikhail again, thoughts, not completely unbidden entering his mind. Not only was Mikhail interested in men he was interested in him. The thought sent a shiver of warmth bordering on pleasure through his body. His hand wandered down his side caressing his body, imagining it to be Mikhail’s. He imagined Mikhail pushing Medic down on his knees gently, with a loving but stern look in his eyes. In actuality Medic also obliged his imaginary lover. In his mind's eye, Mikhail, his Mikhail, unbuckled his belt slowly with a mischievous glint in his eye and Medic was already beginning to drool at thought of being able to taste his love. Of course Medic would love and be attracted to heavy no matter what equipment he had, but in his imagination Mikhail had a singular and impressive appendage. Even flaccid it was quite large. He took Mikhail’s dick in hand and and running his fist over it til his hand rested at the base. He then he took Mikhail’s dick in his mouth. As he sucked the head he could feel Mikhail’s groan in his dick. He sucked harder rolling Mikhail’s balls in his other hand. In actuality the thought had gotten Ludwig quite hard and his was rubbing his clit and fingering himself. He was so close. His imaginary Mikhail forced himself down Ludwig’s throat and with a slight warning came down his throat. And with that thought Ludwig came. He rested against the tiled wall of the shower,catching his breath. The water had taken care of the clean up and he stood up and gave himself a quick perfunctory scrub and got out of the shower. He dried off and got dressed in something more comfortable than his battle wear for dinner. He wore a pair of slacks with a dress shirt and a cashmere sweater vest . He couldn't wait to see Mikhail again. 

Medic looked at his watch, more time had passed than he had thought. Perhaps he spent too long in the shower. Medic blushed at the thought. He made sure he looked presentable and headed to this mess hall for dinner. It was Mikhail's turn to cook and the smell of stewing meat was wafting down the hall. No was in the hall yet, as the food wouldn't be ready for an hour. Medic turned into the kitchen and there was the solitary figure of mikhail cutting up vegetables for his stew. Ludwig l walked upto Mikhail with deliberate steps as to not startle him. "doctor is that you?" asked Mikhail. Medic looked around to make sure no one else was around and gave Heavy a kiss on the shoulder. Heavy was surprised at first but then relaxed and continued cutting radishes. "Do you need any help preparing dinner?" Mikhail asked. Heavy paused thoughtfully and said " Peel and cut potatoes for me?". "Of course" said Medic as he picked up a knife and began peeling. They worked in companiable silence, it was always a treat to spend time together to matter what they do. Heavy added the last of the potatoes to the stew and started slicing bread and Medic buttered each slice and put in the oven working in silent harmony. Dinner was ready. 

Others started filtering in sensing that dinner was ready and their chatter started to fill the room. Heavy and Medic got their food last and Medic started talking animatedly about a new experiment he had started working on. Heavy kept up and asked questions about the experiment, relishing the fire in Ludwig's eyes. They finished their dinner and left the dishes to be washed by scout. It was the loud mouth's turn to wash the dishes. Medic could already hear him complaining about it sniper, who didn't seem too sympathetic. 

"Chess?" asked Medic and Heavy nodded. They walked to the infirmary. Medic unlocked the door and opened the door for Heavy, and as soon as the door closed crowded heavy against it. Medic had a mischievous look in his eyes. Medic craned his head and engaged Heavy in a passionate kiss. Heavy didn't know what to do with his hands, so he placed them on Medic's ass. Medic moaned into the kiss. Medic pulled away from the kiss and whispered hotly in Heavy's ear "If you win you can do whatever you want to me. I hope the same offer will be extended from you?" Medic said with a quirk of his lips. "of course, Ludwig" said Heavy has he mischievously raised an eyebrow. 

Medic disengaged himself from Heavy's embrace and straightened his outfit out and went to get the chess board and pieces out of his closet bending down very purposefully and peeping over his shoulder as he took out the supplies. What he saw was the delightful sight of Heavy seated at the table with his eyes firmly fixed on Medic's ass. With the supplies obtained, he started setting up the board purposefully avoiding Heavy's gaze. Once the board was set up, Medic sat down and extended his hand to Heavy and shook his hand. "Good luck my friend, white goes first" Medic said gesturing for Heavy to start the game. 

Heavy moved the first piece and Medic loosened his tie. Medic responded in kind and the game began proper. The match was intense as there were real stakes to their match now. Heavy gained the upper hand and barely defeated Medic. As Heavy won the game Medic began fiddling with his sleeves. "You are ok? If you do not want to do it is fine. I will not make you do anything." Heavy said with concern in his voice. "No! ummm I still want you to have me, it is just that there is something I must tell you. I was… born a girl." Medic said nervously but hopefully looking up at Heavy. Heavy looked pensive for a moment and said" But are man now? "." yes." Medic said with a little more confidence and a little more hope in his eyes and less fear. "It is OK. I knew men like you when I studied at university. " heavy said looking Medic in the eye." But you must tell me what to do. I have not been with man like you before." Heavy said with a hand on the back of his head looking down in embarrassment. Medic looked relieved and smiled up at Heavy." Don't worry about that Mikhail, you'll learn." Medic said with a smirk.  
Medic walked over to Heavy, leaned down and whispered in his ear "Now, how do you want me?" Heavy crowded Medic against the closest wall and began passionately kissing him. Medic scrabbled to get closer to get closer to him and Heavy caged him with his muscular body. Using the wall as a support Heavy picked up Medic and pushed him against the wall as Medic wrapped his legs around Heavy's waist. Medic began to feel under Heavy's shirt, enjoying the scratch of the rough chest hair. Heavy suddenly broke the kiss. "Umm.. Where is your bed?" it took a minute for Medic to respond, wiping his lip and adjusting his glasses, he pointed towards a door on the far end of the med Bay. Heavy looked into Medic's eyes, their gazes connecting. There was a spark in Heavy's eye and he picked up Medic bridal style and hurried towards the door, only putting him down to let Medic unlock the door. Heavy was gently kissing Medic's neck as the doctor tried to quickly open the door. When Heavy started to untuck Medic's shirt from his pants, Medic finally managed to open the door. Medic nearly fell as the door opened, as he had put all of his weight against it,but Heavy caught him and walked him towards the bed. Medic sat on the side of the bed methodically taking of his clothing and putting them aside on a chair until he was just in his boxers. He looks up a bit nervously at Heavy who had also taken the opportunity to undress. Medic stood up and ran his fingers through Heavy's chest hair, leaning up to catch Heavy's lips in a kiss. Medic's hands kept roving around Heavy's chest eventually stopping to tweak a nipple. Heavy gasped in the kiss and Medic kept playing his nipple. Medic broke the kiss to suck on each nipple, taking his sweet time, lavishing each with much attention to each. Heavy was weak in the knees and gently pushed Medic onto the bed, leaning on top of him. Heavy reinitiated the kiss and let his hands wander to around Medic's boxers. Medic felt the hesitation and nodded towards Heavy and whispered, "its OK you can take them off". With that permission, Heavy gently takes off the boxers, shimmying them down Medic's hip and then off his body. Seeing what he was working with Heavy rubbed his thumb across Medic's clit. "I see, it acts like dick" Heavy said, hearing Medic moan and bow up into the contact. "I will do my favorite thing then" Heavy said as he got on his knees. He wrapped his lips around Medic's clit and began to suck. It was like sucking a smaller dick, all of his usual techniques were working and Heavy could hear medic come undone above him. With a scream of Heavy's name Medic locked his legs around Heavy's head. Heavy didn't have much warning but he was prepared. He licked Medic through his orgasm. 

Afterwards Medic collapsed backwards on the bed. When he came to, he was treated to the sight of Heavy jerking himself off. Medic could finally make his fantasy come true. Heavy noticed that Medic was awake and gave him a little smile. With that encouragement Medic got on his knees and eyes Heavy's dick. With Heavy's nod of permission, he went in taking Heavy down his throat slowly, as it had been much too long since he had done this. Slowly back and forth he was able to take more and more of him until Heavy was touching the back of his throat. Heavy's face was that of pure ecstasy. Medic was hard again. Medic worked himself on Heavy's dick while rubbing himself, trying to get off again. After a few minutes of this Heavy whispers quietly "I come" and with that he did come, Medic holding still and working him through his orgasm. 

Heavy bursting in his mouth was what he needed to push him over the edge. And with that, Medic came a second time that night. He collapsed on Heavy's huge thigh. Heavy pulled him up to his chest and gave him a kiss on the top of his forehead. "I love you Mikhail" exhaled Medic. "I love you too, Ludwig" responded the other. They lay there, New possibilities gathering around them like the perfect storm of good fortune.


End file.
